


Visiting Alone

by poppinparties



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa's parents, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot, Sad, So then this happened, i've always wondered what's up with arisa's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: Arisa has lived with her grandparents in their shop in Hanasakigawa for eleven years. In that time, she has never visited her parents by herself.Until now, that is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Visiting Alone

**Author's Note:**

> please do not interact if you write nsfw about the bandori girls, it makes me extremely uncomfortable.

Arisa Ichigaya didn't visit her parents very often.

Whenever she did, she usually went with her granny and grandpa, who may as well have been her real parents, and held hands with both of them the entire time. They gave her strength. But over the past few years, Grandpa's bad knee meant he couldn't walk very far anymore, and Granny had gotten busier with Ryuseido as more customers appeared and more items were brought in and sold. Arisa went to visit her parents less and less. The thought of going alone... well, it scared her.

But now she was older, stronger, and more confident than ever. She was a big girl now! Old enough to go without needing to cling to Granny and Grandpa like a snivelling child. 

So now here she was, sitting by herself in an unusually quiet train carriage, on her way to visit them. In one hand, she held her phone, trying desperately to distract herself (the train ride was over an hour long, after all) with some cute bunny videos O-Tae had sent her.

In the other hand, after consulting Ran-chan on which would be the most appropriate, she gripped a small bunch of flowers. Pink and white carnations, with peonies scattered throughout. Pink was her mother's favourite colour. She wasn't sure about Dad's.

Eventually, the train arrived at her stop, in Arisa's old hometown. Like always, she balked at the sight of it. She hadn't lived here since she was six years old, hadn't been here in over a year. Every time she came back, she found it had changed so much. There was a McDonalds where the old candy store had been. Dad used to bring her there every week. She blinked away tears as she turned away and walked in the opposite direction, the path to her parents still as familiar to her as it always had been.

Her old home, a simple townhouse, was thankfully still right where it was. Like always, Arisa looked up to her former bedroom window as she walked past. She knew that was a child's room now. The child in question stared curiously down at Arisa from the window as she passed. Arisa lifted her hand and waved. The child smiled and waved back, a doll in her small chubby hand. Arisa couldn't help but smile.

Almost there now. It wasn't far from here.

Arisa exited the row of houses and turned the corner. She walked down the road for several minutes until she arrived at the gates, on her left hand side. As always, they were open. She paused for a moment, steeling her nerves, before passing through them. Thankfully, since she was already feeling out of breath from that short walk through town, her parents weren't far past the gates. She arrived to where they were in no time at all.

With a small, sad smile on her face, Arisa crouched down by the joint headstone and rested her small, carefully chosen bunch of flowers on the grave. Pink carnations for gratitude. White carnations for remembrance. Peonies for healing.

"Hi, Mom," She whispered, already feeling the hot tears pool in her eyes. For once, she allowed them to spill. "Hi, Dad. It's me, Arisa. I'm here on my own today, but Granny and Grandpa give you their love." She paused, sniffing deeply. She wished she'd remembered to bring tissues. "I... I love you guys too. So much."

"I have so much to tell you... did you know I'm in a band now...?"

**Author's Note:**

> of course, nobody really knows what's up with arisa's parents - they've never even been mentioned. i've always headcanoned that they passed when she was young. i feel like they would be proud of her.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated 💕
> 
> twt: @c00lsk3l3t0n95


End file.
